


Comfort

by Moonliel



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brothers, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonliel/pseuds/Moonliel
Summary: Rin know's there's something going on with Yukio, but his brother won't let him help so Rin does the only thing he can think of.TwincestManga-verse, chapter 74 - Aomori Arc
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 341





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually ship a lot of people in AoE because they are all so close and have a lot of awesome interactions. This is my first ever AoE fic, so be gentle. I know this pairing isn't the most popular but their dynamic was hard for me to ignore. Regardless this is basically shameless smut since I read the manga and couldn't get this arc/chapter(s) out of my head since it was hilarious.
> 
> This story will be moderated depending on any hurtful comments - I know this isn't my usual style of story/pairing but whatever.
> 
> Takes place when Rin and Yukio are dispatched by Mephisto to look for Shura who had left to her homeland, Aomori. (manga chapters 74-80)

* * *

They had searched and talked with a lot of people from Aomori and got a few good leads. Unfortunately it started to get dark once they made it near Lake Towada and found an inn they could rest in. It didn’t look like there were any other patrons, but the old lady who owned the place assured them of their privacy and that’s all Yukio and Rin truly needed.

Yukio had been acting odd for a while and Rin had given his brother plenty of opportunities and time to come clean with him but Yukio was as tight-mouthed as ever.

When they first requested the rooms, Yukio hadn’t wanted to be seperated from Rin since rooming together was both convenient and comfortable. Rin didn’t care either way, but it worked to his advantage that Yukio wouldn’t have a place to hide away from him. 

It took Rin a while to catch on, but it seemed that the old lady had mistaken them for a romantic couple.

Yukio seemed flustered by the notion but Rin found he neither cared nor minded. In a way they were already a couple - they were twins and had been together since birth. It was only the last couple of months that they started to separate and the distance between them grew larger. Rin found that he didn’t like that at all.

It felt like he was losing Yukio to some unknown. Rin thought he knew everything about Yukio when they were kids, but as the months progressed he found that he didn’t know much about his brother at all and that scared him.

Yukio needed people, needed someone to confide in and be in his corner when things went bad. Yukio tried so hard to be the reliable one, especially when Rin’s demon status was revealed. He was sure he caused all sorts of problems for Yukio, but Rin didn’t know how to live any other way. He was who he was and that was it. It had taken some time to accept himself, but he managed it somehow and he knew he couldn’t have done that without his brother. Now it seemed that it was Rin’s time to be there for Yuiko.

* * *

“Let’s get into the bath, Yukio,” Rin announced gleefully. Joining True Cross was allowing him to experience a lot of new things, the outdoor bath being one of them. Rin was surprised that Yukio agreed so easily, Rin assumed it would take much more cajoling but that worked out perfectly for him.

They sat in the hot, open air bath for a while, both lost in their own thoughts when Rin finally had an idea.

“Yukio, want me to scrub your back?” asked Rin as he scooted over right next to his brother.

“No thank you!” Yukio replied loudly.

“Oh come on,” whined Rin as he forcefully tried to turn Yukio so his back was facing him. “Let me help you.”

Both boys thrashed around for a moment, fighting in the water.

“Can you stop! Didn’t you see the innkeeper?” said Yuiko once he managed to stop Rin’s thrashing for a moment, unfortunately Rin was sitting in Yukio’s bare lap, but at least it stopped Rin from moving around any more.

“Well, yeah - but I thought we determined she wasn’t a ghost, evil spirit, or demon…” trailed off Rin hesitantly.

Yukio managed to free one of his hands and slapped his forehead at the sheer dumbness that was his brother. “No! She’s human. I’m talking about the fact that she thinks we’re a couple,” replied Yukio, his face taking on a deep red blush.

“Oh, that!” said Rin. “We are a couple though, aren’t we?”

Yukio just stared at his brother. It was like his brain suddenly decided to stop working.

Rin moved his face closer to Yukio. There wasn’t much he could do for his younger brother anymore now that they were older, but he would always be a Yukio’s comfort. Ever since he started training to become an Exorcist, Rin saw a whole new side to Yukio and he realized that his brother had grown up and didn’t need him as much as before, but there was one area in which Yukio needed constant help - Yukio needed a place of rest. His younger brother was always working and thinking and fighting and Rin didn’t always understand it, but he knew he needed to be there for Yukio.

“Right, Yukio?” asked Rin more softly as he leaned further in and kissed Yukio softly on the mouth. His lips were soft and warm.

“Nii-san!” shouted Yukio, coming out of his stupor enough to shove Rin away. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Rin instantly jumped right back into Yukio’s lap. “I’m trying to comfort you, dumb four-eyes!” he shouted as he forcefully grabbed Yukio’s face and kissed him again. Yukio seemed dumbfounded and was unable to respond. Rin licked at Yukio’s lips and his younger twin opened his mouth, allowing Rin’s tongue to invade his mouth. Yukio kissed him back reflexively - the comfort of a warm body making him relaxed in ways he hadn’t been in a long time. The last time Yukio had felt this level of comfort was before he knew demons were real and he and Rin had slept in the same bed one night after Yukio had a nightmare.

It was weird. He was kissing Rin. He was kissing his older brother, but he didn’t feel anything but comfort.

They separated for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes. 

“Just relax, Yukio, I got you,” softly said Rin as he took in his brother’s face. Yukio’s cheeks and even the tips of his ears were red. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the steam from the bath or from their kiss, but regardless his brother looked _cute_.

Rin trailed his hand down Yukio’s bare chest, his nails catching on the exposed nipples, causing Yukio to flinch. “Nii-san, I don’t know---”

Rin leaned in and kissed him again, not letting Yukio get a word out. If he let Yukio start thinking his brother was never going to stop and he wouldn’t be relaxed like Rin wanted him to be. He wanted to help his brother release all his stress just for a moment. It was a weird thing to think about, but he noticed that Yukio never masterbated in their room either, so the guy had to have a lot of pent up emotions.

While he continued to kiss Yukio, Rin trailed his hand past his brothers nipples and into the warm water. He had thought that he would have to work more to get his brother hard, but as he found his brother’s penis he realized that Yukio was already stiff. Rin felt awfully proud of himself for that fact. It wasn’t every day that he was able to beat Yukio in something. He used his hand to grasp Yukio’s hard member and gave it a long stroke. Yukio gasped into his mouth and Rin ran a nail down Yukio’s nipple, causing his brother to release a moan.

“I got you,” whispered Rin as he continued to move his hand up and down Yukio’s hard shaft. Yukio was unable to continue the kiss and instead leaned heavily onto Rin’s shoulder, panting and whimpering. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands so he just wrapped them around Rin’s back, feeling the soft skin and hard muscles.

Rin nuzzled into Yukio’s neck, nipping and licking at the skin as he simultaneously continued his earlier ministrations of jacking off his brother and playing with his nipple. Yukio didn’t know what to think anymore and tried to shut out the fact that his brother was doing this to him and he wasn’t pushing him away.

The idea that it was _Rin_, his brother, of all people who was touching him and caring for him was what finally pushed him over the edge.

“Nii-san, I’m…_gonna_...”

“Just let go, Yukio,” said Rin as he nipped at Yukio’s ear, causing his younger brother to spasm in his arms and come long and hard. 

Whispers of ‘Nii-san...nii-san…’ were muffled against Rin’s shoulder as he held onto Yukio through his orgasm.

Once finished Yukio looked away and shoved Rin off his lap.

“What the hell was that?” he asked as he scowled, but with a blush still on his face. Rin emerged from the bath and ignored Yukio’s question.

“Come on, let’s go to bed,” said Rin as he grasped Yukio’s arm and dragged him up from the water as well.

“Are you really going to ignore what you just did?!” shouted Yukio, finally turning to look Rin in the face. His older brother looked serious - it was such a rare look that Yukio lost some of his indignation.

“Let’s go, Yukio.”

Yukio was unable to go against those words and trailed after Rin back to their shared room.

* * *

It seemed as that old woman had laid out their futons and she placed them right next to each other, as if they were a married couple. Yukio could feel the flush on his face that he had willed away earlier come back with a vengeance. He was suddenly tired and the anger and fight just flowed right out of him.

Rin moved past him and slipped into a futon and lifted the edge, beckoning Yukio. “Come on.”

Yukio shot his brother a dirty look and ignored him, opting to go to the other futon instead.

“You’re still going to be like that?” asked Rin, annoyed at his brothers’ antics.

“Me?! What about you! What was that all about?” asked Yukio, the flush now permanently on his face. No matter how much he willed it, flashes of memory of heated skin invaded his mind.

Rin scrambled from out of his futon and jumped over to Yukio’s side, forcing himself next to his brother.

“Stop thinking so much,” said Rin as he dragged Yukio to him, making his younger brother lay on his bare chest and holding him close.

Yukio struggled lightly but he didn’t put much effort into escaping Rin’s hold. “Just...go to sleep, Yukio,” said Rin as he trailed his hand through his brother’s hair soothingly. Without meaning to, Yukio ended up doing just that.

His body was warm and relaxed from the bath and laying against another warm body had a soothing effect on him, doubly so since it was his brother and he knew that Rin would protect him from anything.

And wasn’t that such a novel idea.

He could trust Rin. Could trust that his brother would protect him if anything was to happen.

He had missed this. The comfort, the care, the thought that he could actually let his guard down and have someone else care about everything instead of him all the time. Yukio couldn’t remember the last time he felt this safe. His brother’s heart beat against his ear and soothed his soul.

For now he’ll take comfort in Rin and let his brother care for him.

* * *

End.


End file.
